DC COMICS: Team Arrow (Arrow s2e10 Blast Radius)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW ARROW TRAILER PLOT Oliver corners a criminal in an abandoned construction yard, stringing him up to demand information about the man in the skull mask, though the criminal has none to offer. Afterward in the lair, Oliver vents his frustration that Felicity remains in Central City tending to a comatose Barry, while he gets nowhere. Diggle points out how especially hard Oliver has been working, to which Oliver points out the threat multiple Mirakuru-infused criminals would pose. Back in the past, Slade presides over a funeral for Shado, handing over her green hood to Oliver in the process. Oliver resolves to tell him the truth about his role in Shado’s death, but Sara advises against it, given how the serum tends to affect people’s judgement. Back in the present, Laurel expresses her interest in looking into Sebastian Blood, given his ties to the man that put her father in the hospital, Cyrus Gold. Later that night, Oliver leads a fundraiser for Blood’s mayoral campaign, at which Laurel again expresses her doubts, while elsewhere a mysterious bomber (Maher) detonates an explosive at a financial office.Having heard the distress calls, Oliver suits up and assists with rescuing survivors in the burning building, though the bomber escapes. Back in the past, Slade aggressively leads the way to his plane in hopes of gearing up to take down Ivo, but Sara and Oliver point out he’d never be able to best all of the scientist’s men. Slade accuses Sara of still working for Ivo, choking Oliver when he intervenes, for which Sara hits him with a log, shaking Slade back to his senses. Felicity returns to Starling as news of the bomber breaks, while Laurel visits Blood at his office to ask about Cyrus Gold. Blood reveals that Gold used to preach at the orphanage he grew up in, after his drunken deadbeat father was shot by his mother, who since ran away. Laurel apologizes for her mistake, but takes note of medical bills on Blood’s desk for a woman named Maya Resik. Elsewhere, Roy and Thea argue about his changed behavior of late, but when a falling glass deeply cut’s Roy’s arm, he seems mostly unaffected by the pain. That night, Oliver meets with Officer Lance to share info on the bomber, before another nearby explosion catches their attention. Felicity manages to track the signal to the bomber’s van, for which Oliver gives chase, though he loses the pursuit as Felicity loses track of the signal. Upon returning to the lair, Oliver insults Felicity’s failure as distraction from Barry, leading her to storm off, for which Diggle points out Oliver had no problems with her performance prior to Felicity’s romantic interest in someone else. Laurel approaches her father about Maya Resik, having been unable to find any information on the woman herself, while elsewhere Oliver and Moira learn that Sebastian Blood plans to hold a public unity rally in defiance of the bomber. Oliver pays him a visit in his Arrow guise, urging Blood to call off the rally, though Blood refuses to back down. Meanwhile, a customer visits the bomber in his souvenir shop, as the man humbly sells her a model train set. Felicity manages to track the bomber “Shrapnel”’s manifesto back to the man’s store, though when Oliver infiltrates the facility, motion-detected lasers trap Oliver to remain still, lest he activate a bomb. Oliver remains still while tasking Diggle to search the rally plaza, and Felicity talks Oliver through disabling the trap’s power supply with a well-placed arrow. Meanwhile at the rally, Thea, Moira and Roy have arrived.Diggle continues to search the rally’s sound equipment as Blood begins his speech, though when he and Felicity finally find the bomb, “Shrapnel” confronts them at gunpoint, shooting Diggle in the shoulder as Oliver arrives to intervene. One of Shrapnel’s grenades knocks over a lighting stand that nearly crushes Moira, until Roy uses his super-strength, while Oliver pursues the bomber, and manages to sever his dead man’s switch, ending the threat. That night, Thea inquires about Roy’s strength, noting the wound on his arm to have completely healed, while Diggle recuperates downstairs in the lair. Oliver sends Diggle home, apologizing to Felicity for his earlier behavior and thanking her for how much he’d come to rely on her, finally assuring she’ll be there when Barry finally wakes up. Back in the past, Oliver and Sara wake up to the sound of Dr. Ivo proposing a trade over the walkie-talkie, their lives in exchange for the Mirakuru. Sara searches for Slade, but finds him to have fled, taking the drug with him. Laurel finally finds Maya Resik in a mental institution with assistance from her father, having been led to believe that Blood has been paying for his aunt’s care. However, the mere mention of Sebastian terrifies the woman, who reveals that she herself is his mother, and watched Sebastian kill his own father years earlier. Meanwhile, Arrow and Sebastian thank one another for their help, shaking hands on their new partnership. WHO'S WHO: Th MONITOR'S NOTES: Mark Scheffer is a serial bomber. He terrorizes Starling City and endangers the life of Sebastian Blood. The Arrow version of Shrapnel is very differnet from the comic book version. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC TV Universe Category:Shrapnel Category:Brother Blood Category:Dinah Laurel Lance - Black Canary Category:Oliver Queen Green Arrow Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Central City Category:Solomon Grundy Category:Roy Harper Category:John Diggle